


Christmas Morning

by Saraste



Series: Holiday ficlets 2016 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2016 Holiday Ficlets, Christmas Morning, Drabble, Drarry, Established Relationship, M/M, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: It's Christmas morning, Draco and Harry are in bed together.





	

Draco wakes next to Harry on Christmas morning and there is nowhere else he would rather be. He doesn't care where they need to be later, what matters is right now, what matters is who. There isn't anyone with whom he would rather be in bed as the skies cover the world in snow outside, wind rattling the window-panes.

 

'Happy Christmas,' a sleepy voice murmurs, breaking him out of his reverie.

 

'You too,' Draco murmurs back, then kisses him, slow and languid.

 

They dawdle in bed, for they have hours and each other, and who cares if they'll be late.


End file.
